The invention herein relates to certain teachings set forth in the embodiments of the applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 655,152. Various embodiments of the present invention are directed toward means of greatly increasing the light reflection control sensitivity of the device within the system of light reflecting surfaces thereof utilizing either the interdigital electrode or acoustooptic means associated with the light reflection control system of the device.